


Lockdown

by Miss_Dyana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Confinement, Consensual Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: Oh, no! Inuyasha and Kagome are in confinement together! What on Earth could happen to them?A PWP, basically.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a PWP with the confinement as an excuse. Please note that I'm not trying to make light of the issue, but confinement has been made official in my country, and I think we (I) might need some fun :) Hope you'll enjoy!

Being in confinement would have been unpleasant no matter the circumstances. Kagome knew that, or at least she kept telling herself that as she watched her rudest colleague boil water for his  _ ramen, _ which seemed to be the only food he consumed.

He didn’t offer her any as he let himself fall on the chair facing her, but he did look up at her while he was waiting for it to be ready.

“What?” he growled, and Kagome averted her eyes.

“Nothing,” she replied, her voice cold.

God, she couldn’t wait for the confinement to be over. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not that way, at least. She had been working with him — Inuyasha Taisho, the office’s resident asshole —, forced to invite him at her place to work on a project, since the office was closed because of this epidemic, when the news had dropped. People could not leave their houses.

That meant that, unless Inuyasha got a special authorization, he had to stay there.

With her.

In her one-bedroom apartment.

Fortunately, Kagome had, somehow, stored enough food for two whole months in her apartment, meaning there was enough for the two of them not to start eating each other. No, she didn’t know how she had made it fit either. The food, however, was the least of her problems, as the cohabitation with Inuyasha had become purely and simply  _ nightmarish _ over the past week and a half.

It would have been one thing if she had been on her own, or with Sango, or even with her family, but she was locked in with a near stranger. Her and Inuyasha had never been close. In her opinion, he was unbelievably and unnecessarily rude. He always pointed out flaws in people’s works, never bothering to underline the positive. Sure, he was good at seeing said flaws, but she constantly had to go to people after him to reassure them on their abilities. Some people had quit because of him, and just generally, she didn’t see why he would need to be so unpleasant. You can get very similar results by simply being  _ nice, _ she would know.

Unfortunately, she was one of the few persons in the office who dared to stand up to him, and they were regularly paired together. She was probably the one who knew him best, and she had to admit, she appreciated his efficiency. Once in a blue moon, he would even pay her a compliment, and, well, as unpleasant as he was, she liked working with him much better than with some of her other colleagues.

Confinement, however, had made her seriously reconsider everything she thought she knew about him. Kagome truly believed there was good in everyone, and she usually managed to get through to people when she spent time with them, but Inuyasha? Inuyasha had been getting worse and worse since day one.

Although… She glanced back at him, now sipping his  _ ramen, _ bare chested. He was waiting for his shirt to dry, as he didn’t have any change of clothes. She had offered him stuff that her ex-boyfriend, Hojo, had left behind before their break-up, but he had declined it disdainfully. Meaning he was now sitting opposite her, shirtless, in all his splendor. And boy, was he a  _ fine _ specimen of a man.

She found herself unable to look away. He might be an asshole, but he was quite the sight to behold. Recently, she had to admit, she had found herself more and more drawn to his broad shoulders, his bulging biceps, and his well-defined abs. She wondered what his skin would be like under her touch, what it would feel like to run her fingers over his chest, what it would  _ taste _ like.

She licked her lips without thinking about it. Maybe it was the confinement, or the fact that she had been locked inside with a  _ very _ attractive man for over a week now, but she was starting to feel quite pent up. She pressed her thighs together, trying to will the thoughts away, even as she couldn’t stop looking.  _ Damn _ it would be nice to relieve some tension. If he could use his large hands to—

“ _ Fuck,” _ Inuyasha snarled. 

He stood up suddenly, making her jump, and crumpled his ramen cup in his hand before throwing it in the bin.

“Are you okay?” she asked, worried. She hadn’t been paying attention. Had he hurt himself? Burnt his tongue perhaps?

“I’m fucking  _ fine,” _ he practically hissed as he turned his back on her, and again, what a  _ nice _ back that was.

“What— Where are you going?”

“Shower.”

_ “Again?” _

But he ignored her, and slammed the door behind him. She sighed, running a tired hand through her hair. He had been like that all week. Clearly, he couldn’t stand being around her for too long, and that was probably the main thing that had stopped her from making a move. What could happen anyway if she did? Things would get awkward? Ha. She doubted it could get worse than that.

Still. Pressure was building between her legs, and she bit her lower lip. Her eyes darted to the bathroom’s door, quickly, then to her room. She hadn’t been able to relieve any tension recently, and she was feeling pretty pent up. It would probably be, well, not right, if she dealt with that with him in the next room, but… Ah, screw it.

She jumped from her chair and practically ran to her room, closing the door softly behind her. Her bedroom had been her haven of peace throughout the week. Inuyasha had the living-room, where he slept on the couch, and she stayed there, meaning they didn’t have to interact that much. Well, that had at least been true in the first few days, but she’d grown horribly bored of her room, and she had resorted to being around him more, if it meant she could occupy more than twelve square meters.

Leaning against the door, she unbuttoned the jean she was wearing, then slipped a hand underneath her panties.

In the shower, Inuyasha’s ears perked up as the scent of Kagome’s arousal suddenly became stronger, and he cursed. He’d been  _ trying _ to calm himself with the cold shower, what was he supposed to do  _ now? _

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her clit, and pressed her hand against her mouth when she pushed a finger inside herself, as a moan formed in her throat. She really,  _ really _ couldn’t let him hear her. Quickly, she pushed her shirt in her mouth, biting down on it. She wasn’t particularly loud, at least when she was solo, but this was long overdue, and she feared some noises would escape her.

Inuyasha laid a hand on the shower’s wall. Water was still running down his back, though he’d switched the temperature up. Even cold water wouldn’t keep him in check now. He couldn’t— couldn’t believe that bitch was doing  _ that _ next room. It took everything he had not to tear the wall down to go join her. He wrapped his hand around his already hard cock, and immediately, images of her throughout the entire week, fuck, throughout the months he’d worked with her came to his mind.

Kagome threw her head back against the wall as she added a second finger. Lord, she was horny — and she was already so  _ wet _ . She knew she wouldn’t last long. She closed her eyes, imagining Inuyasha here with her. Surely, his fingers would be bigger than this, would fill her  _ so _ well. He’d look down at her with a smirk, and his voice would croon, no,  _ purr _ in her ear while he touched her, asking her if she wanted him to fill her with something else, and  _ God _ , yes,  _ please! _

Inuyasha’s hand started moving up and down his shaft, fast and hard. He’d been in the shower a lot this week, because Kagome’s smell and the way she fucking  _ looked _ kept making it hard to keep his hands off of her. He’d tried to play nice, but the whole place smelled like her, the couch he slept on smelled like her, and everywhere he looked there she was, wearing shorts that showed her long legs, t-shirts under which he wanted to slip his hands, jeans he wanted to slide down… And that tight skirt she used to wear at work? Damn her, fucking  _ hell. _

She bit down on her shirt a little harder as her fantasy kept playing in her mind. Inuyasha settling down between her thighs. Inuyasha kissing her neck, teasing her nipples, making her  _ beg, _ and finally, pushing himself inside her. Inuyasha growling her name with that deep voice she liked so much. Inuyasha  _ fucking _ her, holding her hips hard enough to leave small bruises on her skin.  _ Inuyasha! _

He could practically see her. Back pressed against the wall, legs above his shoulders as he entered her, slowly, enjoying every second of it, paying special attention to her expression as she came undone because of  _ him. _ She’d be so wet, warm and  _ tight _ around him, she’d cling to him desperately, calling his name with that lovely voice, not with the usual annoyance for once, though he’d be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on too. His hips jerked and he tightened the grip around his cock.  _ Kagome… _

She came hard on her hand, and despite the shirt, muffled moans escaped her as she chased the high, riding the wave of her orgasm, fingers still moving inside her to get the most of the sensations she’d been craving all week.

Inuyasha groaned loudly when he came. He hoped that the shower was loud enough, or that she was too focused on her own— y’know, thing, he definitely couldn’t think about her touching herself unless he wanted to go for round two —, that she was too far gone to hear him.

The second she regained her lucidity, she wondered how she had been able to do that. She couldn’t  _ believe _ herself. She needed to change, needed to wash those clothes as soon as possible, probably needed a shower once he was out, and to wash herself. He could  _ never  _ know.

Inuyasha watched the white ribbons be washed out with the water. Shit. Relieving some tension  _ might _ be good, he told himself. Maybe being around her wouldn’t be as hard— ahem,  _ complicated _ now.

Yeah. Right.

* * *

When they both came out, Kagome was acting all innocent, and Inuyasha was  _ very much _ avoiding to look at her. She was wearing a new set of clothes, and he knew from the scent of soap that she’d washed her hands. She wasn’t smelling as turned on as before, and he forced himself to relax his tense muscles. He wasn’t stupid, he knew she’d been looking at him before, but— nah. He knew what he was to girls. Many of them liked the idea of fucking a half-demon. it was forbidden, taboo, a real thrill. Few went through with it, and it was just as good. He didn’t like the idea of being basically a glorified dildo.

“I’m making dinner,” Kagome said with a bright smile. “Want something?”

He glared at her suspiciously. What was she playing at?

“I have my  _ ramen,  _ ‘m good,” he mumbled.

“You can’t keep feeding yourself on that,” Kagome sighed, shaking her head. “I’m going to feel very bad if you come out of here with deficiencies.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not like you weak humans,” he smirked, and Kagome actually  _ laughed _ at that. As little as her and Inuyasha got along, she did like working with him, and she enjoyed the banter. She had forgotten that recently, but it was a nice reminder.

“Well, the virus doesn’t seem to care much about whether we’re humans or demons,” she said, trying and failing to take a stern tone. “So in case it comes knocking, I suggest you eat what I give you.”

He chuckled and watched her as she started moving around in the kitchen. They could almost be a couple. Well, Miroku did always tell him they acted like one. When they weren’t actively fighting, they got along… decently, by his standards. Sure, they disagreed most of the time, he could be rude, and even hurtful, and she certainly didn’t mince her words, but hey, she didn’t insult him for being a half-demon, so that had to count for something?

He hated his life.

“Any news from the higher-ups?” she asked.

“Not really,” he shrugged. “Y’know, since Sesshomaru caught the virus and Kagura’s forced him to stop working, he can’t really get anything done.”

“Is he doing okay?” she questioned carefully. She knew he didn’t get along with his brother, it was hard not to pick up on it, but she thought he would probably still be affected if something was to happen to him.

“Honestly? I don’t give a fuck. I guess I hope so, for Rin and Kagura, but I certainly hope it’s as painful as it gets for him.”

…or not.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here, by the way.”

“Well, it’s what it is, huh? Nothing to be done about it. Hopefully, I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“You’re not  _ that _ bad, you know.”

“Yeah? That’s why you spent the first three days locked in your room?”

She laughed, and he watched her shoulders shake from behind. She was  _ adorable _ . That really shouldn’t be allowed.

“I thought  _ you  _ wouldn’t want to see me. And considering how you’ve been, I don’t think I was  _ wrong _ .”

“Hey, I’ll have you know, I was on my best behavior.”

“Gosh, I hope i won’t  _ ever _ have to see you on your worst.”

“If this keeps going, you might.”

She sighed, and he felt a lump form in his throat. Shit. Here he was again, ruining something nice. Why was he always doing that? What was  _ wrong _ with him?

“I really hope this stops soon. I don’t think I can stay in much longer…”

“Keh. You’re telling me…”

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable and tense as it had been in the previous days. Sure, they were both bitter and unhappy, but it was almost nice, to share that with someone.

Finally, Kagome set down two bowls of  _ udon _ in front of them with a bright smile. It wasn’t much, but it did have somewhat fresh ingredient — it was the last day for the eggs, but hey, at least it was actually cooked and not just powder in a cup.

“Here you go! Hopefully, some  _ real _ food will be good for you.”

“Don’t insult  _ ramen, _ woman,” he growled, already diving in.

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything as she started eating as well. They ate silently, comfortably, and once they were finished, Inuyasha took her bowl to do the dishes, which was nice but, honestly, unexpected. Still, she didn’t complain. She could have disappeared back in her room, as she usually did after dinner, but she chose to wait for him instead.

“What about your family?” Inuyasha asked, somewhat awkwardly. He wasn’t used to small talk and, in fact, he was terrible at it. “Everything okay? Your, erm, grandpa’s doing fine?”

“Oh, er, yeah,” Kagome replied, surprised that he’d ask, surprised that he’d remember she told him about her grandfather. “Yes, he’s doing great! They can get out a little, since they’re alone at the shrine, and it seems that they weren’t infected so, you know, knocking on wood here.”

“Good. That’s good.”

He wondered how his mother’s parents were doing. Sure, they didn’t talk to him, and that was probably for the best, because they hated the fact that their daughter had a half-demon son  _ so  _ much, but still. He wondered if she would have been sad, had she still been around.

He cleared his throat and turned around, leaving the dishes to dry. Kagome was looking at her, and despite himself, he found his eyes traveling over her body. Since she had changed her clothing, she was wearing a wide t-shirt that would probably be very easy to remove, and shorts that hugged her hips and thighs nicely. And she was  _ so _ close. Really, it would just take one step, and then all he’d have to do would be extending his arm and—

“Inuyasha?”

He shook his head. Not going there. If he tried anything, and she didn’t want it, which, let’s face it, she probably wouldn’t, he’d make the rest of the confinement really weird for her. Perhaps not scary, because she would be able to purify him easily, but still. Not nice.

“Yeah?”

His voice was deep and gruff, and Kagome did her best not to shiver when she heard it. He sounded  _ exactly  _ like that when she’d imagined him earlier.

“Do you want to, er, play something? I must have a pack of cards somewhere. I know, it’s not much, but it’s probably better than nothing.”

“Cards?” he asked, rising an eyebrow. “What d’you wanna do with cards?”

She shrugged.

“I don’t know. Strip poker?”

She’d meant it as a joke. Probably. She… wasn’t completely sure, to be honest. She had to admit, she wouldn’t mind playing strip poker with him. She was pretty good at it, and she thought there was a good chance she would get him naked, but she wouldn’t mind too much if he won. She liked the thought of his eyes watching her as she slowly got rid of every piece of garment.

In one stride, Inuyasha was on her. His hand closed on her shoulder and he grabbed her, just a little too tight, though not hard enough for his claws to hurt her.

“Don’t,” he growled, “say things like that.”

He was  _ so _ close. She could feel his warm breath on her face and his eyes were shining with a dark intensity that she failed to identify as desire.

“What?” she whispered, breathing short.

She could feel his heat radiating from his body, and his warm hand felt nice on her skin. She hadn’t realized she was so touch-starved until now. Judging from the expression on Inuyasha’s face, he was noticing the same thing, and he slowly took his hand off, though it seemed almost painful. He stepped back again, leaning against the counter.

“Don’t say shit like that, Kagome. For fuck’s sake, d’you know how  _ hard _ it’s been all week?”

“What?” she repeated, blinking, still trying to make sense of what the  _ fuck _ was happening. She missed his touch, his heat already, and she was surprised she hadn’t already walked to him to get  _ more _ of that.

“Your  _ smell,  _ the way you  _ look… _ Damn, even just earlier, you were—”

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He shouldn’t have reacted like that, but she’d said  _ that, _ looking like  _ that _ and he’d lost it. He hadn’t been prepared, and in just a second, images of her taking off her clothes teasingly, or licking her lips watching him take his off had been  _ everywhere _ in his mind, and he just had to put a stop to it. It would be awkward, but at least she’d  _ know _ .

“Oh,” she squeaked. “You heard me?”

“Smelled ya,” he mumbled. He didn’t need to look at her to know she was blushing. He could feel heat creeping on his cheeks as well. “Half-demon, remember?”

She whined, burying her face in her hands. Please, no. This was the worst possible scenario. So not only had he smelled her then, but he was able to tell when she turned on?

“And you’re— walking around, looking like that, and smelling like that, and  _ fuck _ , Kagome, what am I s’pposed to do ‘bout it?”

“What do you mean, ‘what are  _ you _ supposed to do?’ What am  _ I _ supposed to do?” she protested, albeit somewhat weakly, because she was terribly embarrassed. “There’s nothing I can do about how I  _ smell!  _ I’m— Look, I’m really sorry if it’s made you uncomfortable, I—”

An incredulous laugh escaped him.

“Uncomfortable? That ain’t it, Kagome. You just— I know you’re pent up because of everything that’s been going on, but you’re so fucking  _ tempting _ all the fucking time.” He gritted his teeth. That  _ had _ to sound creepy.

There was a moment of silence, and he honestly expected her to throw him out.

“Tempting?” she repeated, slowly. “I don’t get it. You’ve known I was turned on by you all week and you didn’t— I don’t know,  _ do _ anything about it?”

Any left braincells stopped functioning right this instant.

“Turned on by what?”

And finally, realization hit them.

The next second, Kagome was standing up, the chair falling behind her as she tried to walk towards him, but Inuyasha was faster. Before she could move, his mouth was on hers and he effortlessly lifted her up. He kissed her feverishly, like he wanted to devour her. His fangs briefly teased her bottom lip, and she whined, but he couldn’t play games for long. He’d thought about that for way too fucking long to resist it now that it was  _ finally _ happening.

One hand groped her ass as he held her against him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, doing her best to support herself. His other hand was moving under her shirt, grabbing her breast, but fuck, he didn’t have enough of his two hands to touch her, to explore her the way he wanted to.

“Bedroom,  _ now _ ,” Kagome ordered, panting and breathless.

Inuyasha nodded. If she was into it, and if this confinement thing kept going, he would probably take her on every single surface of her apartment, but the bedroom was as good a start as anywhere else.

He practically threw her on the bed, and took off his shirt in one smooth movement. Kagome moved to do the same, but he stopped her, raising a hand, as he got on the bed with a predatory look.

“Don’t,” he said, and she found herself  _ melting  _ at his voice, “I want to do that myself.”

“Hurry, then,” she said, and she had meant for it to come out as an order, but it was at best a whine, at worst an actual  _ plea. _

Inuyasha grinned and took his time to crawl towards her. She watched him, impatient, but didn’t move, pinned in her place by his eyes. Finally, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. He wanted her  _ so _ bad, but he’d thought about this for too long to rush it. Also, she looked so fucking  _ good _ right now, as he teased her.

He kissed her jaw, then her neck, grazing it with his fangs. His demon blood was screaming at him to let his mark there, let everyone know she was  _ his, _ and he had to admit, the thought was pretty tempting. She took a shaky breath as her hands rested on his chest, trembling and hesitant, and he smirked against her skin. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra and pulled it off of her.

He tilted her chin up with a claw. There was a daring look in her eyes, even if everything about her was  _ begging _ him to fuck her. He kissed her in a surprisingly soft and gentle movement. It was almost chaste at first, despite their current situation. His thumb was stroking her cheek delicately, and his other hand remained on her hip. Her tongue traced his fangs carefully, exploring his mouth. Finally, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. When her nipples brushed against his skin, Inuyasha lost it.

His mouth abruptly left hers and she gasped for air, which turned into a breathy moan when his lips closed around her nipple. She arched her back into him, burying her hands in his hair as she tried to push him closer to her. She couldn’t do much with her strength, but Inuyasha was more than happy to oblige. He flicked his tongue against her, and she discovered that she  _ loved _ the feeling of his fangs. Her moans got louder when his other hand closed on her other breast. He pinched, pulled, and teased, and there was nothing Kagome could do but take it, enjoying those new sensations and shamelessly ask him for  _ more. _

He’d be more than happy to give her more. He was enjoying exploring her body, the feeling of her supple flesh under his fingers, the noises he managed to elicit from her, but he was getting harder and hotter by the second, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it much longer. He pushed her onto her back, trailing his claws down her ribs to the top of her shorts and pulled it down. Finally, he kissed his way down her stomach, and used his teeth to pull down her panties. As he expected, based on the smell that was coming from her, she was soaking wet.

“So,” he teased, “what I smelled ya doing earlier… ’t was all for me?”

Kagome let out a pleading whine. Here she was, completely naked and helpless underneath him, and he still found it in him to tease her about that? She watched him as he waited for an answer. Despite his attempts at appearing composed, his pupils were wide, his muscles tensed, and she could see his erection under his pants. She reached out to cup it through the cloth.

“What about you,” she replied, massaging it softly, earning grunts that he tried his best to muffle, “all those showers… Were they because of me?”

“You’re damn right they were,” he said, pressing his hips against her hand. “Been thinking about this for so long. What I’d do to you…”

Her breathing hitched.

“Then  _ do it!” _

He grinned.

“C’mon, Kagome. What’s the magic word?”

What an  _ asshole. _ She hated him.

“Inuyasha,  _ please,” _ she begged shamelessly despite her less than charitable though. “I want you.”

He watched her sinful display as she spread her legs a little wider for him.

“Please,” she repeated breathlessly.

He kicked off his pants and boxers and placed herself at her entrance.

“You sure?” he asked, somewhat seriously this time.

She wrapped her legs around him, and that was all the approval he needed. He slammed himself inside her, and Kagome cried out. Inuyasha stayed still a little while, giving her time to get used to him. He was gripping the bed desperately, doing his best to hold on.

“ _ Fuck _ , Kagome, you feel so  _ fucking good _ ‘round me. You’re so tight— Fuck, I’m not gonna— You good? Can I move?”

She nodded wordlessly, lips pressed tightly together, and Inuyasha started to move his hips slowly. The friction was tantalizing, like both of their bodies were crying for more, and the feeling of her, caged under him, was making all sorts of emotions run through him. Her expressions, as she gasped for hair, as she held onto his arms like her life depended on it, as she tried to hold back her moans… Fuck. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Kagome opened her eyes and reached out for him, pulling him down against her.

“Faster,” she breathed out, “faster,  _ please, _ Inuyasha.”

She was rolling her hips under him, tightening her legs around him, and Inuyasha finally lost it. He pulled himself up, and lifted her legs over his shoulders. The change of position had her crying out despite her efforts to keep her voice down. Then Inuyasha gripped her hips, tightly, hard enough to leave bruises, but not for the claws to pierce her skin, and picked up his pace.

Sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, soon joined by Kagome’s loud moans and Inuyasha’s groans.

“Oh  _ God _ ,” she practically sobbed, “Inuyasha, just— just a little more I’m— I’m—  _ Ah! _ ”

She came, faster and harder than she’d expected, screaming his name. He stilled her hips, still moving inside her to help her ride the orgasm as best as he could, but it wasn’t long before he came inside her. His hips jerked uncontrollably and he let out a loud moan, before falling down by her side, slipping out of her.

For a while, they didn’t say anything. Kagome’s hand was moving lazily over his skin, tracing small circles. He moved his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, and sighed contentedly.

“There are other places where we could do that,” he commented, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Kagome laughed lightly.

“And I’m looking forward to it,” she replied. Then, after a moment of silence: “I like that. Not what we just did, though, erm, I did really like that too, but just… Being with you. You can be a dick, but… I think I quite like you.”

He found his breath catching in his throat. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Well you… can be a bitch, but I think I quite like you, too.”

She laughed again and kissed him. It wasn’t hot and feverish like it had been before, but he found himself being completely at a loss at that. It was gentle, careful, tender… He didn’t think he’d ever been kissed like that.

“I’m going to need a little while before I can go again,” she said with a yawn. “Do you mind if we stay here? Like that?”

“I can live with it.”

And in fact, if he could fall asleep like that every night, watching over her as she rested on his chest… He wouldn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Be like Kagome and Inuyasha, guys. Stay at home.


End file.
